


Step Right Up

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Belle is supportive and amused, Carnival, F/M, Fluff, Gold is nervous and frustrated, it's funny I promise, they go on a date, this was so fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the curse in s1 is lifted. Gold and Belle go to Storybrooke's first carnival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step Right Up

Since the curse had broken in Storybrooke, the town had been full of life. For the first time ever, there would be a carnival. The nuns would be planning it with the Blue Fairy at the head. The past few weeks had been so surreal that Rumplestiltskin and Belle had barely been together.

Gold wanted to take her to the carnival on a date but he worried that she was still shaken up from being Regina's prisoner for twenty eight years.

He knocked lightly on their bedroom door. "Belle, are you in there?"

She opened the door. "Hi, Rumple."

"Hey." He was still completely in love with her after all these years apart. "Listen, the carnival at the convent is coming up and I was wondering if you wanted to go."

"Go as in on a date or just in general?" Her blue eyes were sparkling.

"As in a date."

"I'd love to. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Yes we do, sweetheart."

~

The carnival was that Saturday. As the week wore on, Gold got increasingly nervous. He thought it was ridiculous; the Dark One was scared to go on a date. He'd been apart from Belle for so long that he wanted it to be perfect.

When Saturday came, he was buzzing with anticipation. He dressed in his normal suit and tie. He feared that it would be too formal before coming to his senses. He'd worn suits every day for twenty eight years, so why should this day be any different?

Gold and Belle were to leave at three o'clock, so Belle went to the library and Gold tended to his shop. It was hard to focus and he seemed to be checking his watch every other minute. Having a slow day didn't help his case either.

Belle returned around 2:50 to get ready for their date. Gold simply went into the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. Giving himself a pep talk seemed a little absurd, but he could definitely use one.

You can do this, he thought. Belle loves you and you love her. Everything's going to be fine and you're going to enjoy yourselves.

"Rumple?" He got out of the bathroom.

"Hey." Belle was dressed like her usual self: a blouse and skirt topped off with a cardigan. He thought she looked lovely.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." They walked hand in hand to his car and drove to the church.

~

It felt like everyone in Storybrooke was at the carnival. There were rides and food stands and games. They had fairs back in their world, but the two couldn't be compared.

Gold bought them enough tickets for a few rides. The rides were much smaller than those at amusement parks, but still plenty of fun.

He bought Belle popcorn, which she'd never eaten before.

"There's plenty of weird food in this world," she commented.

Gold shrugged. "Maybe so. Ever heard of cotton candy?"

The couple walked around for a while, talking and taking the scene in. That was when Belle suggested that they play a few games.

"What about that one? With the bottles and the rings?"

"You mean the ring toss?" Sleepy was manning the station, so Gold attempted to toss a ring onto a bottle to win something for Belle. Unfortunately, he didn't know that the carnival games were rigged against him. After five turns, he was done.

"That's okay Rumple," Belle comforted him. "Ooh, what about the darts with balloons?"

"Balloon Pop, darling. I promise I'll win you something this time."

She squeezed his bicep affectionately. "I love you."

Gold's heart fluttered. "I love you, too."

More determined than ever to win a carnival game, he took a dart in hand and aimed for the balloon, which didn't even pop. He muttered a curse and tried again. He popped a small balloon, winning an equally small prize. Bashful handed him a stuffed frog that could fit in his palm.

Belle gave him a small kiss. "I love it."

He shook his head. "We're not leaving until I win you something big."

"Oh sweetie-" But not even Belle could change his mind.

"Let's go back to the ring toss."

Belle sighed and followed him back to the stand. Instead of throwing the ring, Gold used magic to make it land perfectly on the bottle.

"We have a winner," Sleepy said. "Which prize do you want?"

He pointed towards the top. "I'll take that bear."

Sleepy handed Belle a teddy bear that was more than half her size.

"You're not supposed to use magic, you know."

"I know. I just really wanted to give you something."

It was getting late and they had time for one more activity. Belle chose the Ferris Wheel. She hauled the bear onto their pod and the ride started.

"I've had a great time," she said. 

Gold laughed. "You had a great time watching me lose money?"

"No Rumple, I had a great time being with you."

The walls he'd built up were crashing down. "It's been so long," he whispered.

"I'm sure we can make up for lost time." She kissed for the first time in twenty eight years. It was then that Gold knew that love could be more than just a light passing through the darkness. This love could last forever.

"I love you, Belle."

She kissed him again. "I love you too, Rumple."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
